bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid Destroyer
}} Dragonoid Destroyer (Japanese Version: ) is Fusion Dragonoid's Mechtogan Destroyer in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Reference Card The first time you activate Dragonoid Destroyer, either place Aerogan on any Gate Card without a Bakugan on it, or raise your Dragonoid Destroyer G-Power by 100 for this battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Dragonoid Destroyer made his debut when he was summoned by Dan and Drago. Upon his arrival he battled Mechtavius Destroyer and defeated him.Evil Arrival He battled against Mechtavius Destroyer and performed a dual launcher attack with Jaakor and Reptak. In the end, he defeated him.Wiseman Cometh He battled against Tremblar and performed a dual launcher attack with Reptak.Gunz Blazing He was defeated by Mechtavius Destroyer who unleashed all of its powers upon him.Countdown to Doomsday Dragonoid Destroyer was too badly damaged from the last battle to continue, which worried Dan. Mira discovered that Dragonoid Destroyer had 30% of his power untouched. Later, he used 20% of it to create Flytris and Thorak for Radizen and Jaakor, leaving 10% of his power left.Eve of Extermination He fought and defeated Volkaos.Jump to Victory Dragonoid Destroyer battled alongside Duomechtra, Magmafury, and Betakor, but were all overpowered by Mechtavius Destroyer.Evil Evolution He battled against Mechtavius Destroyer, but Mechtavius Destroyer had the upper hand. Mira discovered that Dragonoid Destroyer was only battling at 90% of his power. When asked why by Dan, he said, "Not all of us are here yet." As Gunz considers giving Reptak to Dan for the battle, Reptak says they are partners to the end. Moments before imminent death at the hands of Mechtavius Destroyer, Dragonoid Destroyer uses the combined power of the bond between the two and his remaining 10% energy reserve to create Chromopod, a Mechtagon for Gunz and Reptak. He ends the episode with, "Now we're all here!"Beginning of the End The use of his infinite G-Powers gained through the "golden metamorphosis" helped him defeat and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer with a single blast.End of the Line ; Ability Cards *'Force Cannon' *'Earth Revolver' *'Cross Gear Shield' *'Hyper Cross Cannon' *'Cross Gear Shield - Full Power' Trivia *Despite technically being a Mechtogan, Dragonoid Destroyer functions as a Battle Suit in the game. *Out of the six "ultimate formations" introduced, Dragonoid Destroyer is the only one whose combined form can be used in the game, due to only technically consisting of two pieces. *Dragonoid Destroyer turning golden as he is about to deliver a final blow to Mechtavius is a possible reference to classic mecha anime, such as Sunrise's Gundam and Yuusha series. *Dragonoid Destroyer's voice actor is the same as Emperor Barodius's and Mag Mel's. Physical Game Dragonoid Destroyer comes with Aerogan, an Aquos Baku Sky Raider, a Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid, the Destroyer Base Battle Suit (hub), and two projectile missiles. It is a support piece that is played from your unused pile once you rolled and activated Commandix Dragonoid on a Gate Card. The hub has 200 Gs or 300 Gs. Referecnes de:Dragonoid Destroyer es:Dragonoid Destroyer pl:Dragonoid Destroyer Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Mechtogan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechtogan Destroyers Category:Characters